


Waking Up

by GH05T1NG



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Enoshima Junko, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, author is hyperfixating, but he isnt very good at them, izuru is in love with nagito, nagito is helping with that, nagito is in love with izuru, no beta we die like men, pls theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH05T1NG/pseuds/GH05T1NG
Summary: Junko Enoshima has been dead for a month, Nagito and Izuru aren’t all that bothered.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> yo ! this is very inspired by An Account of Events by shutupnerd . please please PLEASE go check them out because their writing is incredible and they do such a good job with portraying the character and aaaa !!

They huddled close for warmth in the bed that was once abandoned, it was freezing out. It always was these days. The despair chilling the air that they breathed, the air that surrounded them.

Enoshima had been dead for a month now. 

It filled both of them with a strange feeling, one the white haired boy only recognized as a fuzzy memory; the red eyed boy something he hasn't felt since he was brought into this world.

Hope.

The word had filled Izuru’s dreams and his nightmares, it was what began and destroyed what took chunks of flesh, blood, and even tears from the ‘emotionless’ boy. Experimenting expression in his empty rose eyes. Flashes of anger and fear; Nagito caused flashes of contentment. 

He was never content. Fueled by boredom, emptiness, and morbid curiosity. Yet the boy laying beside him radied a warmth he didn’t know he was capable of feeling, a warmth that flooded every inch of his lungs. It started with interest, he wasn’t like the rest. He wasn’t predictable. He wasn’t boring. 

He stared at the molded wallpaper when the other stirred, huffing a sleepy yawn and looking up. Gray-green to ruby-red. 

“I like waking up to you.” Nagito mumbled with a soft smile, stretching his usable arm. Izuru’s eyes widened a bit; a flash of endearment. Nagito huffed a laugh as he brought his hand to Izurus jaw, resting it there. He leaned into it. 

“How come?” Rose-eyes fluttered closed as he asked the question, feeling every ounce of care that radiated from blood dried fingertips and scraped palms. The white hair boy just sighed as if Izuru already knew the answer. 

“I’m afraid I’d have to go on for hours to answer that; you are my hope. You are all the flourish and the rain that helps it grow. For years you have been my sun and moon. The bloodied sky could never compare.”

Izuru just shut his eyes tighter as the warmth from his lungs infected and filled his ribs and spine. The subtle reaction seemed to be everything to Nagito as he moved up and placed a gentle kiss to his crown made of scars. 

A comfortable silence had been created between them, the air pricked at their faces and hands, warm hope contrasted the freezing despair; hope is stronger than despair, just like hot is stronger than cold. 

Izuru moved closer, something he would refuse to do with anyone else. Nagito Komaeda wasn’t anybody else. 

He was the person he liked waking up to.

**Author's Note:**

> hey its ur boy . ive started hyperfixating on danganronpa so you can expect more content like this!!! nagito/kamukura , nagito/hajime , and taka/mondo especially because they fill me with joy. thats all! thank you for reading :)


End file.
